Inhumane
by riptocs
Summary: A strange dog starts following Mai around when she goes to and leaves SPR.  Is Mai going crazy or is there something strange going on?
1. The Manifestation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt or any included characters. I do, however, own a bubblegum wrapper, a Wyoming quarter, and a bottle of water.**

Chapter One: The Manifestation

It was a somewhat normal day for Taniyama Mai, the assistant of a certain narcissist at Shibuya Psychic Research. Normal in the sense that she woke up early, went to school, greeted the thin, black dog that walked with her to the office, and went to work. Well, the dog was a bit of a new thing, but still perfectly normal. Right? Isn't it normal for a dog to follow you even if you never fed it, specifically from the time you left school until the time you went home for the night? The only time in that bracket of her day in which she couldn't catch sight of her furry, black stalker, was when she actually entered the office.

She once mentioned about it to her tea-loving boss after one of her many rounds of making and serving of the life-sustaining liquid, but he gave her a look that said "don't waste my time." So she occasionally mentioned it to her other friends. But whenever Mai made it a point to show the dog to someone, it disappeared. Not vanish out of thin air, mind you, but seemingly making itself scarce. Is it safe to say Mai was mildly freaked out about this? Yes. Did she think about it continuously almost to a point of obsession? Yes. Did anyone else pay attention when she started rambling about the elusive canine? No.

In fact, this was one of those rare cases, or not so rare cases, depending on who you're talking about, in which Mai's ramblings and ever-capable intuition were ignored. But there really wasn't anything else odd about the dog, from what Mai could tell. Perhaps it was just shy of strangers…but then again she was a stranger too.

-GH-GH-GH-

Mai's POV:

"Mai, you've been staring at that same log for two hours. Either add something to it or file it away like you're supposed to do."

I sighed, leaning back in my chair after Naru went back to his office. This stupid dream diary assignment has been nothing but trouble for me since he first told me about it a week ago.

-Flashback-

_ "Mai, don't you have something you're supposed to be doing?_"

_I woke up for a start and nearly jumped out of my seat. How could he be so quiet?_

_ "Um…sorry?" I started shuffling some papers about my desk, trying to figure out what I was doing before I fell asleep. I knew I was dreaming because there was a thin layer of sweat on my skin, but what bothered me most is that I had no idea what it was about! That was odd…I almost always remembered my dreams._

_ Naru smirked a bit and approached my desk. "Since you spend so much time asleep, and being paid for it, not to mention, it only seems reasonable that you should do something to compensate for my time you've wasted."_

_ "Erm…" I shifted uncomfortably, dodging Naru's eyes before I gathered enough courage to ask, "How?"_

-End Flashback-

And that's how I got stuck with my current assignment. Naru called it a "dream diary," but I called it boring and pointless. I mean, I could understand recording my dreams when we were on a case and there was actually some information to be gathered from them, but why every day? And every time I fell asleep in the office?

It's not my fault I fell asleep, after all. There was only so much to do besides make tea and write in my dream diary. It was only recently that I convinced Naru to let me do my homework during working hours, on the claim that I wouldn't be much use to him if I got any more stupid. Not to my surprise, he agreed. Not only did he agree to let me do my homework, but he also offered help, in his offhanded, narcissistic way.

Riku, the name I gave dog that always seemed to wait on me outside of the office, was the only person outside of school that didn't act so coldly to me nowadays since Bou-san, Ayako, and the others stopped coming around so often. Bou-san's band was really starting to hit it off and played in far away cities while Ayako started spending more and more time at the hospital her family owned. I really wanted to find time to visit each of them, but since finals are coming up, I have been busy with school work.

Speaking of Riku, he really needed a bath if he was going to be lying on the couch like that. Wait…lying on the couch? How in the world did he get inside? Naru was going to be furious!

"Riku! Off! Bad dog!" Riku looked up at her and hopped off the couch, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Then, my worst fear actually happened. Naru chose that moment to walk out of his office.

"Mai, what are you doing? There is no dog in here, and if there was, the damages would be coming out of your paycheck." I raised my eyebrow and glanced at Riku, who was clearly in Naru's view.

"Eh? Can't you see him?"

Naru tiredly brought his thumb and index finger up to massage the bridge of his nose. "See what, Mai? Are you hallucinating?" He examined me even more closely, making me feel uncomfortable. I looked back at Riku again, who was currently scratching his ear and getting fleas and god knows what else on the carpet. Except when they hit the carpet…they disappeared. Maybe I _was_ hallucinating?


	2. The Inquest

**Mai: What are you doing to me?**

**Me: *grins* Nothing…now, Naru, will you do the honors?**

**Naru: No. Mai you do it, that's what I pay you for.**

**Me: Aw, be nice to Mai-chan!**

**Naru: Why should I?**

**Me: Because she might poison your tea!**

**Naru: …**

**Me: That's what I thought. Now do the disclaimer!**

**Naru: *sigh* Carry does not own Ghost Hunt. She does, however, own Riku, that filthy mutt.**

**Me: What did you call him?**

**Naru: Fleas. He has fleas.**

**Mai: Ano…can we get on with the story?**

**Me: *glares at Naru* Fine.**

Chapter Two: The Inquest

"Okay, open up!" I groaned and opened my mouth so Ayako could insert the thermometer. It was good to see her again, but she was making such a fuss over nothing! Well, I mean, I would be worried too if one of my friends started seeing strange dogs that nobody else could see, but still!

Riku was staring at me from the corner of the room with his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth, seeming to gloat in the fact that I was in such a predicament because of him. Because nobody else could see him!

Unfortunately, Naru caught me looking at the corner and cleared his throat to get my attention. "What exactly is it that you see?"

I rolled my eyes at him, amazed that however much of a genius he was, he couldn't get the fact that I couldn't well speak to him with a thermometer in my mouth. My sign of exasperation went unnoticed, however, as Naru attempted to follow where my gaze was and, predictably, saw nothing.

When I was finally rid of the infuriating device that occupied my mouth and Ayako announced that I had no fever, I proceeded to answer him. "I've told you guys many times already…he's a big, black, scruffy looking dog with fleas."

"He?"

"Yes, he. I call him Riku."

"Do you see him all the time, Mai?" Ayako asked me this time, and I shook my head.

"Only from when I leave school until I go home at night from the office. But he's never actually entered the office until today."

"Did you see him come through the door?" Naru asked and I shook my head again, tired of the questions.

"No…he just sort of…appeared. I didn't see him appear, but suddenly he was there on the couch as if he had been there the whole time. I hadn't noticed until I got up to file away my dream diary."

Naru nodded and closed the book he was taking notes in, making me wonder not for the first time today why he was so worried. He always acted like he didn't care…but he did come back, after all, right?

After he went back to England to bury Gene's body, I thought I would never see him again. But barely a month later, I got a call from him saying he was coming back to Japan, on the grounds that because of my quickly evolving abilities, I would surely attract more and more spirits and he was under obligation to protect me since he introduced me to the paranormal world and allowed my abilities to grow in the first place.

And that he surely couldn't risk the chance that he would never get to drink her tea again if anything happened to her. Honestly, is that all that that guy ever ate or drank? And Riku was still staring at me…

"Mai, are you aware of what you write in your dream diary?" Naru asked, capturing my attention again.

"Um…sure. I write about dreams…" Now that I thought about it, I had no idea what I wrote in her dream diary. I couldn't remember for the life of me!

Instead of just telling me what he was thinking, however, Naru nonchalantly passed me a black book that I recognized as the diary I was so often annoyed by. When I opened it to the first page, my eyes went wide. There wasn't anything written on the first page, but it was interesting to say the least.

From what I could tell, it was a doodle. A doodle of a large, ugly looking black dog stared at me, fangs poking out and hair sticking out everywhere. I gulped and turned the page, where there was something actually written.

_Day 1: I was running. I was hungry. I was scared. There was a noise. I ran from it. I hit a wall. I fell asleep._

_Day 2: There was fear. I cried. How could you? How could you? How could you? How could you?..._

For the rest of the page, that continued. That one phrase seemed to rip into my chest over and over again each time I read it. I turned back towards Riku and noticed he had disappeared...I was a bit unnerved by how easily he seemed to vanish. What was he?

I turned the page and gasped as rows of eyeless faces stared at me from the page. Each had their own little nose and ears, so I recognized them to be a mixture of dogs and cats. But those faces captured my eyes and mind instantly. I ran my gaze over each of them one at a time, a sense of vague recognition pouring over me as I stared at each of them in turn. On the bottom of the page, there was another entry.

_Day 3: They all stared. I was afraid. I knew not to go with her. Nobody ever came back out. The scent of death reached me. I was afraid._

I sighed and closed the book, unable and unwilling to read anymore. I felt tears welling up in my eyes, partly from shock and partly from fear. I saw them all in my head again; eyeless, yet not without souls. I looked around anxiously for Riku, but Naru met my eyes.

I felt Ayako envelope my body with hers in a tight embrace and heard her whisper reassuring words as I cried. I don't know why I cried…but it didn't seem to matter. I felt the fear as if I were reliving the dreams all over again. The only thing I could do then was sleep.


	3. The Lyncropathy

**Mai: …So sad! Why did you do that?**

**Me: *smirk* If you think that's bad…**

**Ayako: You had better not be thinking of doing anything else to poor Mai-chan!**

**Me: *rolls eyes* She can handle herself!**

**Ayako: *brandishes her purse* I'll get you!**

**Me: Mai! Quick! Start the disclaimer!**

**Mai: Um…Carry doesn't own Ghost Hunt, but she does own Riku.**

**Me: *nursing bump on my head* Don't forget to review too!**

Chapter Three: The Lycanthropy

Naru POV:

Needless to say, this was unexpected. Not that I would admit that out loud, of course. I couldn't let my pretense of being all-knowing and confident slip or the others would start to lose faith in me…not that it really mattered. I was effective at what I did no matter what others thought of me.

I watched Mai slowly slip into a restless sleep and sighed. It always had to be her. Why did trouble and spirits seem to be attracted to her like she was some sort of magnet? The last time he checked, she did not have an "I'm Helpless So Please Bother Me And Cause All Sorts Of Mayhem" sign stamped on her forehead.

I gathered my thoughts and picked up the dream diary, not bothering to go over the remaining pages; I had already looked over them. "Ayako, would you allow us to stay at your manor tonight? We could all keep an eye on Mai that way and we'll have enough room."

The miko shrugged and stroked Mai's hair gently before shaking her shoulder. "Come on, Mai-chan. Let's get you into something more comfortable so you can sleep."

Mai nodded and let Ayako lead her into one of the bedrooms while I waited outside.

Mai's POV:

When I entered the room, I immediately saw Riku lying at the foot of the bed. For a moment, I was glad to see him before I wondered whether Ayako would get mad or not. Then again, considering she couldn't see the dog anyway, I suppose it didn't matter.

"Good boy," I muttered, and Ayako gave me a worried look.

"Just sleep, Mai-chan." She gave a small smile and rested her hand on my forehead momentarily.

"Mmkay." I murmured and nodded off quickly.

_Someone was talking to me, but I couldn't hear them very well. It was as if my ears were stuffed with cotton and my head hurt with the effort. I looked around, wondering if Gene was here, but I couldn't see anything either. But there was something very different._

_ I took a breath and got all of the information I needed. I smelled Naru…or perhaps it was Gene. Do the dead even have a scent? All at once, my hearing came back tenfold and even the tiniest noise bounced around in my skull._

_ My head hurt so much…_

_ "Mai, you have to wake up!"_

_ I groaned and tried to bury my head under my arms. "Not so loud…"_

_ Then, I noticed the impossible. My arms were…hairy. Not hairy as in normal human hairy but…furry. I screamed._

Naru's POV:

"Lin, pull up all files on animal spirits. Ayako, call the others." I snapped out the orders, growling at my own lack of knowledge on this subject.

"But Bou-san is on tour…"

"Then let him decide what is more important!"

Ayako's eyes suddenly saddened and then narrowed. "It does not as if he doesn't care…we both know he sees Mai as a younger sister. But this is a huge opportunity for him and I don't want him to blow it."

I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose; an odd habit I was starting to pick up. I turned to Ayako and tried to soften my glare; although riling her up was fun, it was less than productive at this moment.

"I care for Mai too…and I know I would want to know if something was happening to her no matter what. Takigawa is a grown man, more than capable of making his own decisions."

"Yeah, but…" Ayako tried to protest, but was quickly cut off by Naru.

"What would you do to him if he kept such information secret from you because he thought it was best for you?"

"Why, I'd find a nice, secluded place and torture him until my heart's content by breaking his bones one by one until he screamed and cried and begged me to leave his tiny _appendage_ alone." She said this a little too cheerfully, slightly creeping me out.

I was about to answer her when I heard an ear-splitting, animalistic shriek coming from Mai's room. I didn't even look at the others before rushing up the stairs and into the room Mai was sleeping in. What I saw nearly made me faint…not that I'd admit that out loud.

There was a creature on the floor, crouched on all fours in a position that allowed it to fight or flee at a moment's notice. The first thing I noticed, however, was the jet black hair that covered its body. The second thing I noticed was its teeth. They were elongated, sharp, and disturbingly pearly white.

It took me a little more than a second to realize that creature was Mai... Not only would I recognize those chocolate eyes anywhere, but she was wearing the same sleeping clothes Ayako had helped her change into earlier. But there wasn't a trace of auburn hair left on her head, or anywhere else for that matter.

Mai snarled and crouched lower and I doubted she recognized any of us. Lin wasted no time calling his Shiki and attempted to immobilize her, but she swiped at them with long claws, sending them back to Lin.

"Kazuya…this is impossible. How was she able to injure my Shiki?"

I shook my head slightly, keeping my eyes on Mai. If the Shiki were unable to control her, I may have to use my own PK abilities to do so. And that would not only put me in danger, but might not even work.

Suddenly Mai gave a startling howl and leapt towards the window which, to my horror, was closed. She crashed through the glass before I could do anything and landed on the ground, seemingly unaffected by the fall or the shards of glass digging into her chest and shoulders. I began to channel my PK then, but it was too late and she ran off, leaving a trail of blood behind her.


	4. The Inkling

**Mai: …Carry, don't you think you're going a bit too far?**

**Me: Nope! Now, let's introduce our special guest star to announce the disclaimer! *pushes red button***

**Naruto: *falls out of the sky* Um…what am I doing here?**

**Mai: We'd all like to know that…**

**Me: Simply put, you are at the mercy of my imagination!**

**Naruto: Who the heck are you people?**

**Naru: You don't want to know…I'm the only sane one around here.**

**Naruto: Gah! He's so quiet and sneaky and ninja-like!**

**Me: He would make a great ninja, too. And speaking of ninja-doings…Naruto! I have a mission for you!**

**Naruto: What? Am I rescuing Sasuke from that snake-loving, pedophilic, Michael Jackson wannabe? Are you sending me on a quest to find a Holy Grail?**

**Me: Erm…no. Just read this scroll.**

**Naruto: Dearest Readers, Carry does not own Ghost Hunt. What kind of mission scroll is this?**

**Me: It's not one. It's a teleportation scroll.**

**Naruto: What? Ahh! *blinks out of existence***

**Me: *chuckles***

**Mai: Bravo! Great job getting that hyperactive mass of orange psychopathic energy out of our lives!**

**Naru: Wow…that sounded smart coming from you…**

**Mai: *growl* Naru!**

Chapter Four: The Inkling

Mai's POV:

I was still dreaming. I must have been. A person just doesn't sprout fur all of a sudden. Then again, stranger things have been known to happen around me. My skin felt foreign to me and itchy in most places. My vision was much dimmer than normal and sort of distorted, but my ears and nose felt like they were on overdrive.

"Mai! You must separate yourself!" I felt a voice yell and recognized it at Gene's. Odd, Gene almost never raised his voice…

I growled softly as my head spun from the effort of standing and I felt a tugging sensation in my mind. Suddenly the fur on my body receded and I felt myself shoved backwards. I glanced around once I found my bearings; the scenery was unclear and various noises rung in my head. There were trees and shrubs all around me, but everything was in black and white and the shapes were distorted almost beyond recognition.

"_Look at me._" A voice other than Gene's caught my attention, but this one didn't cause me pain or make me dizzy from the intensity. Perhaps because it wasn't exactly a voice, per say, but a string of images and emotions that seeped directly into my brain. It was an odd sensation, to say the least. But I looked up nonetheless.

It was Riku's coal black eyes that I met. I gasped, shocked that the dog or whatever it was found its way into my dream. He stepped back slowly, eyeing Gene, who was standing a distance away, warily.

"R-riku…what are you doing?"

"_I am borrowing your body. I need to find him."_

"Find who?"

"_The one that did this to me._"

Naru's POV:

I thanked the gods and luck that the manor was secluded, because on one hand Mai wouldn't get in trouble with the authorities if something happened. On the other hand, they had to rely on themselves to track her. Which Naru didn't mind; he hated working together with the police.

But even if they found Mai, they had very few options of how to restrain her until Takigawa and the others arrived. She was strong enough to fend off Lin's Shiki, however Lin had confided in Naru that he only used two of his six because he was afraid of hurting Mai. Along with his Shiki, Naru was sure he and Lin would be able to restrain her and get her back to the manor once they found her.

If worse came to worse, desperate times called for desperate measures; he still had his own PK abilities at his disposal. Even if his brother was no longer around to help him channel his power, he could do something at least without totally incapacitating himself.

I, with my inept tracking skills, was currently scouring the ground for more traces of blood and scanning the map Ayako had provided us to keep track of where we were. It helped little, considering everything in this stupid forest looked the same. I would chastise it aloud just like I would Mai, but that would make me look crazy. And what would the world do if I suddenly turned insane?

I promptly halted this train of thought and focused on the ground in front of me, looking for more signs of a large, bleeding animal-like creature that may have crossed this section of the forest. I'd hate to admit I had jumped when the bushes rustled besides me, so we'll just say I was mildly surprised. Besides, who would be surprised by a small house cat? Not to mention it was a black cat…

Then again, what would a house cat be doing in such a forest? Certainly it had a home or belonged in an animal shelter. That wasn't my problem, though. I tried to ignore it the best I could, but how can you ignore something that tries to trip you by weaving between your legs and meowing softly? Not that I was affected by such displays of utter cuteness…

"Don't you have somewhere better to be?" I muttered to the cat, watching it as its coal black eyes turned towards it face. Then it started grooming its black fur, pointedly ignoring me. I, Naru, was not use to being ignored in such a fashion. I rolled my eyes, unwilling to start a pointless argument with a cat that couldn't even talk back.

"Naru, did you find anything?" I glanced over at Lin, who was coming out from the other side of the line of trees, before shaking my head.

"Nothing here but an annoying cat."

"Cat?"

"Yes, cat. Couldn't you hear me the first time?" I sighed. I hated people that didn't listen the first time you said things. "It's right over…here…"

I looked down at my legs where the cat was sitting, infuriating me by grooming its fur and ignoring me, but all my eyes met was open air. Lin stared at me, and rightfully so. How was it that an animal just disappeared like that?

"Hurry up. We have to find Mai before it's too late." I glared at Lin and he stopped staring. I felt like I was missing something so I went through all the things Mai had told me.

_Black fur, coal eyes, disappearing whenever other people look…_

It didn't take a genius to figure it out. There was an animal spirit haunting me too.

**Naru: A CAT?**

**Me: It fits well, don't you say.**

**Mai: I'd say so too ^^**

**Naru: Mai! Tea!**

**Mai: Yes, Neko Naru!**

**Naru: I'll dock your pay!**

**Me: *chuckle* Don't forget to review, everyone!**


	5. The Anecdote

**Me: …**

**Mai: …**

**Me: …**

**Mai: Okay, who are you having do the disclaimer this time?**

**Me: …Naru.**

**Naru: …No.**

**Me: …Yes.**

**Naru: …No.**

**Mai: Yes!**

**Naru: …Fine.**

**Me: Whipped~!**

**Naru: *glare* Carry does not own Ghost Hunt. Now get this cat away from me!**

**Me: …No.**

Chapter Five: The Anecdote

Mai's POV:

Why me? Why always me? It's either falling down a well, a roof collapsing on top of me, or just general harm to me. Always because of a spirit. Rotten luck. It wasn't as if I woke up this morning and decided to wander around a dark forest during twilight, stuck in my own mind with a revenge-obsessed dog.

"_Don't worry. It won't be for long._"

I narrowed my eyes and glared at Riku. "I don't want you to kill anyone!"

Riku paused and faced me, looking directly into my eyes. His eyes reminded me of shadows, but not comforting ones like from the shades of a tree. They were overcast in a totally different manner, filled with emptiness and sorrow that words couldn't even begin to describe.

"_This human being doesn't deserve to live for what he did._"

I gulped, not sure I wanted to know. But if I was going to get anywhere, I had to ask.

"What exactly did he do?"

"_When I was a puppy I entertained him with my antics and made him laugh. He called me his child and despite a number of chewed shoes and a couple of murdered throw pillows, I became his best friend. Whenever I was "bad," he'd shake his finger at me and ask 'How could you?' - but then he'd relent and roll me over for a bellyrub._"

He paused, taking a breath. I could tell this was painful for him, but he wasn't crying. Could dogs even cry?

"_My housetraining took a little longer than expected, because he was terribly busy, but we worked on that together. I remember those nights of nuzzling his in bed, listening to his confidences and secret dreams, and I believed that life could not be any more perfect. We went for long walks and runs in the park, car rides, stops for ice cream (I only got the cone because "ice cream is bad for dogs," he said), and I took long naps in the sun waiting for him to come home at the end of the day_."

"That actually sounds like you were happy, not miserable."

Riku stopped again and opened his eyes; he had closed them while he was speaking. "_Yes. I was._"

"Keep going," I said. I don't know why, but I wanted to find out why he was so sad. I wanted to help him so badly.

"_Gradually, he began spending more time at work and on his career, and more time searching for a human mate. I waited for him patiently, comforted him through heartbreaks and disappointments, never chided him about bad decisions, and romped with glee at his homecomings, and when he fell in love_."

"You mean he got married?"

"_I suppose that's what they call it. Mates for life._"

"How sweet! You both must have been very happy!"

"_Well, he was._"

"What about you?"

"_Well, she, his wife, was not a "dog person" - still I welcomed her into our home, tried to show her affection, and obeyed her. I was happy because he was happy. Then the human babies came along and I shared his excitement. I was fascinated by their pinkness, how they smelled, and I wanted to father them, too. Only she worried that I might hurt them, and I spent most of my time banished to another room, or to a dog crate. Oh, how I wanted to love them, but I became a 'prisoner of love'._"

"A prisoner of love…"

"_Yes. I could not, no, I wasn't allowed to love them as I should._"

"That's terrible…please tell me it got better?"

"_If it did, I would still be alive. But as the children began to grow, I became their friend. They clung to my fur and pulled themselves up on wobbly legs, poked fingers in my eyes, investigated my ears and gave me kisses on my nose. I loved everything about them and their touch - because my master's touch was now so infrequent - and I would have defended them with my life if need be. As it should be._"

"I agree. It would be so nice to have a family…"

"_Don't you have one? You are young…do you not have parents of your own?_"

"No, my father died when I was young and my mother died when I was in middle school."

"_It's_ _a terrible thing, to have your family taken away from you._"

"I suppose so…but I got through it."

"_You're lucky._"

"But keep going...I want to know why you are so sad."

"_Very well. I would sneak into their beds and listen to their worries and secret dreams. Together we waited for the sound of my master's car in the driveway. There had been a time, when others asked him if he had a dog, that he produced a photo of me from his wallet and told them stories about me. These past few years, he just answered 'yes' and changed the subject. I had gone from being 'his dog' to 'just a dog,' and he resented every expenditure on my behalf._"

"That's terrible! He just…"

"_Forgot about me? Yes. But then, he had a new career opportunity in another city, and he and they will be moving to an apartment that does not allow pets. You've made the right decision for your 'family,' but there was a time when I was his only family. I was excited about the car ride until we arrived at the animal shelter. It smelled of dogs and cats, of fear, of hopelessness._"

"That fear…you were trying to tell me about it in my dreams…"

"_So you did feel it? I'm sorry it was so strong…_"

"No, keep going."

"_He filled out the paperwork and said 'I know you will find a good home for him.' They shrugged and gave him a pained look. They understand the realities facing a middle-aged dog or cat, even one with 'papers.' He had to pry his son's fingers loose from my collar as he screamed 'No, Daddy! Please don't let them take my dog!' And I worried for him, and what lessons my master had just taught him about friendship and loyalty, about love and responsibility, and about respect for all life. He gave me a goodbye pat on the head, avoided my eyes, and politely refused to take my collar and leash with you. He had a deadline to meet and I had one, too. After he left, the two nice ladies said he probably knew about his upcoming move months ago and made no attempt to find me another good home. They shook their heads and asked 'How could you?'_"

"He just…left you?"

"_Yes._"

"He didn't even say goodbye properly!"

"_I know._"

"What a jerk! He knew what was going to happen!"

"_I'm sure he did._"

"And he just didn't care, did he?"

"_No. They were as attentive to us there in the shelter as their busy schedules allowed. They fed us, of course, but I had lost my appetite long ago. At first, whenever anyone passed my pen, I rushed to the front, hoping it was my master - that he had changed your mind - that this was all a bad dream...or I hoped it would at least be someone who cared, anyone who might save me. When I realized I could not compete with the frolicking for attention of happy puppies, oblivious to their own fate, I retreated to a far corner and waited._"

"And that's when it happened…"

"_I heard her footsteps as she came for me at the end of the day and I padded along the aisle after her to a separate room. A blissfully quiet room. She placed me on the table, rubbed my ears and told me not to worry. My heart pounded in anticipation of what was to come, but there was also a sense of relief. The prisoner of love had run out of days. As was my nature, I was more concerned about her. The burden which she bears weighs heavily on her and I know that, the same way I knew my master's every mood._"

"No…"

"_She gently placed a tourniquet around my foreleg as a tear ran down her cheek. I licked her hand in the same way I used to comfort my master so many years ago. She expertly slid the hypodermic needle into my vein. As I felt the sting and the cool liquid coursing through my body, I lay down sleepily, looked into her kind eyes and murmured 'How could you?'_"

"No…"

"_Perhaps because she understood my dogspeak, she said 'I'm so sorry.' She hugged me and hurriedly explained it was her job to make sure I went to a better place, where I wouldn't be ignored or abused or abandoned, or have to fend for myself - a place of love and light so very different from this earthly place. With my last bit of energy, I tried to convey to her with a thump of my tail that my 'How could you?' was not meant for her. It was for My Beloved Master. I can never forgive him._"

**Mai: …Terrible.**

**Me: I know…I'm sorry you all had to go through that. Don't hurt me!**

**Mai: I won't…**

**Me: This was so heart-wrenching to write!**

**Mai: I'm sure…**

**Naru: Serves you write for sicking this cat on me.**

**Me: Oh shut up, Naru.**


	6. The Jaunt

**Naru: If you torment Mai anymore this chapter, we will have Problems.**

**Me: Now, Naru, I didn't know you cared that much! Besides, you'll be there for her soon.**

**Naru: …I don't care. But Mai does make the best tea and I need my daily caffeine intake.**

**Me: Why?**

**Sasuke: Because if he doesn't people suffer, of course.**

**Me: OMG! How in the world did you get here?**

**Sasuke: …I walked.**

**Me: Gah! You're so much like Naru it's not even funny!**

**Naru: Except he doesn't have a cat stalker.**

**Me: I could arrange that.**

**Sasuke: Do so at your own risk.**

**Me: Creepy sharingan eyes…**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Naru: What he means is, he's having an internal battle in which the side to maim you is winning.**

**Me: Okay…running away now. Take care of the disclaimers for me, will ya?**

**Sasuke: Hn. She definitely doesn't own me.**

**Naru: Or me. Or Mai. Because I own Mai. For tea purposes, of course.**

Chapter Six: Sentiments

Mai's POV:

My heart thumped once. Twice. But it felt like everything else was moving so much faster. My breath caught in my throat and I almost gagged from the feeling in my stomach. It was more intense than I had ever imagined. The fear and pain hit me full force once Riku finished his story, filling me with a feeling of disdain and hate.

I realized, then, why Riku wanted so badly to get revenge. It was horrible…the time she saw in the animal shelter alone, not even counting the emotional anguish from beforehand. I snarled, not even realizing I had done so because it was so unlike me.

Riku watched me with quiet, dark eyes that slowly began brightening. When I looked up at him again, his eyes were gold. "_You can feel it, can't you?_"

I nodded, tears coming to my eyes.

"_Don't be afraid. Help me get my revenge._"

"No…revenge is wrong…"

"_Perhaps. But this is my choice._"

I couldn't feel anything else.

Naru's POV:

"If you're not going to help me, leave. I have enough to deal with without you constantly trying to trip me." I glared at the cat that was currently gnawing at my shoelaces as if they were actually edible, but it seemed to have no effect.

I sighed and took another look at the map before Lin called out to me.

"Naru! Blood!"

I rushed over to him and knelt down. Yes, there was indeed blood. Fresh, from the looks of it, if redness was anything to go by. Not that I put my face to the ground long enough to examine it.

_Is she close?_ I wondered, straining my ears to pick up any sounds of moving foliage. I glanced down at my feet for a moment when I felt a tug on my pants. The strange cat now had a chunk of the fabric in his mouth and was tugging relentlessly. Sighing exasperatedly, I kneeled down and looked in the cat's coal eyes.

"Can you take me to her?" I asked quietly, staring into the dark orbs, looking for any signs of comprehension, however vague. Surprisingly, the cat gazed at me with understanding and took off into the underbrush.

"Lin! Follow me!" I called over my shoulder, not waiting for a response. I pushed through the thick bushes, able to spot traces of blood here and there as well as a few crushed twigs I would never have noticed unless I was looking specifically for anything out of place. Keeping pace with the shadowy feline, I soon found what I was looking for.

Normal POV:

Mai, or the creature that was once Mai, was lying quietly under a tree. There was a small pool of blood under her body, showing she had been there for a while. She wasn't moving except for a slight rise and fall of her back. She was curled up, her large claws in plain sight and her teeth hidden under a huge maw.

With her threatening features and coarse black fur, she almost looked beautiful. In a strange sort of way. Her tail was curled around her haunches, making her look almost at peace. But she was aware. He knew this for one simple reason; she attacked him.

Things suddenly moved very quickly for Naru. Lin rushed out of the brush and pierced the air with his whistle. His Shiki quickly targeted Mai and while some swarmed around her in her line of vision to distract her, others spun around her quickly, leaving behind a trail of white light that seemed to solidify.

Unfortunately, things never work out that easily. Mai swiped at the Shiki that were attempting to immobilize her, effectively dislodging the light rope and disabling one of the Shiki. Then somehow everything started slowing down when the irritating black cat came into Naru's view and jumped towards his chest.

Naru's POV:

My head was pounding as soon as I opened my eyes. Everything seemed brighter and I could see everything as sharply as if it were midday. I looked around more, ignoring the pain. I knew what I was searching for. That accursed black cat was surely the cause of this. Surely enough, I saw it. It was busy licking its paw while sitting on a high branch of a nearby tree.

"_I am a she, you know._"

I groaned, trying to stand up and didn't dignify _her_ with a response. When I made it to my feet without regurgitating the contents of my stomach, I looked at her.

"Why are you up there?" I surprised myself with the lack of coldness in my voice, so I tried to follow it up with a glare. Unfortunately, it seems cats are immune to glares.

"_Because from the way you're always acting, you might kick me if I get close enough._" I rolled my eyes.

"I won't kick you. But looking up at you is making me ill."

If a cat could scoff…well this cat could. "_That's what they all say. I'll be staying up here anyway, if you don't mind. And I'm sorry that my senses are completely superior to yours so much so that your feeble human mind can't handle the change._"

I narrowed my eyes; hardly anyone has the gall to talk to me like that. But that's a cat for you. "I have no need to speak to you, then, if you are as superior as you say. You should be able to handle everything on your own."

"_Unfortunately, my current body state requires that I borrow a physical form, seeing I have none._"

"You're dead." It wasn't a question.

"_Thank you, captain obvious._"

**Naru: Stupid cat…**

**Me: By the end of this, you be able to appreciate a feisty feline.**

**Naru: The only feisty individual I like is…**

**Me: We know!**

**Mai: Please, people! Review for god sakes so I can get out of this werewolf form!**

**Me: Bwahaha…I could do worse.**

**Mai: Try it. *wields a frying pan***

**Me: *eep* But for the sake of this story…I won't.**


End file.
